


Five Times Emily Locke Saved Green Fury (and One Time Green Fury Saved Her Back)

by EldritchSandwich



Category: Powerless (TV 2017)
Genre: Everyone Thinks They're Together, F/F, First Kiss, Fluffy Sandwich, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSandwich/pseuds/EldritchSandwich
Summary: Somehow, Emily always seems to keep saving Green Fury. Which wouldn't be so bad if not for all the other things she'd like to do to Green Fury.





	Five Times Emily Locke Saved Green Fury (and One Time Green Fury Saved Her Back)

The first time Emily saved Green Fury...well, there was no reason to talk about it, really. It was all over the news, which was kind of the whole point. Sure, it was a bit infuriating that the gossip blogs and therefore half the city subsequently decided they were dating, but if Emily was being honest she had to admit that it could have been a lot worse. Emily certainly admired Green Fury as a hero and a woman, and not to be shallow but it would have been incredibly disingenuous to try to pretend she wasn't also insanely hot. So sure, maybe Emily didn't go out of her way to correct people at work when they needled her about it, but why would she? Her personal life was none of their business, and if they wanted to imagine her sweeping one of the hottest, strongest, bravest women in Charm City off her feet and into a whirlwind romance, well...there was no harm in that, was there?

* * *

The second time Emily saved Green Fury, she didn't realize it until well after the fact. In truth, she was momentarily terrified it was going to cost them their friendship. Not that they were friends, not really, but Emily was nothing if not optimistic, and so for most of the day she was walking on eggshells wondering if she'd abused some sacred trust by using the panic button (Fury Signal? Was that too much?) to call her in for an ad campaign. But things had all worked out well enough in the end thanks to the Olympian turning out be even more of a vainglorious attention whore than previously imagined, and now they were celebrating.

"Cheers."

"Cheers."

Green Fury tapped her drink against Emily's. They'd had orange juice at craft services, so they'd gone with mimosas. Mimosas in plastic cups sitting in folding chairs just off set, sure, but it was the thought that counted. Emily watched her take a sip, then blushed a little when Green Fury noticed.

"Hey. Thanks for this."

Emily practically choked on her drink. "You're thanking me? I was going to apologize! I shouldn't have dragged you into this, you basically just saved my career..."

"Actually, you kind of saved mine. No one tells you how much PR crap there's going to be when you become a superhero. Ever since I stopped modeling I've wanted to put that kind of thing behind me, be taken seriously as a professional, but I guess I forgot that being a professional means not pissing off the people you have to work with. So if nothing else you got my agent off my back." Green Fury turned to smile at Emily, which was awkward because Emily's eyes were bugging out. "What?"

"You were a model? I mean, it's not that I don't believe you, obviously you could be a model, look at you, you're...I mean..."

As Emily trailed off and started wishing the floor would swallow her, Green Fury laughed. "I used to be a supermodel. I don't advertise it, but...yeah, let's say I kind of hope my days of getting half-naked to sell things are over."

Emily blushed. Because she was embarrassed for bringing it up, not because she was imaging Green Fury half-naked. Or completely naked, doing the commercial as originally scripted, lusty-eyed and pouting into the camera as—

"Do you want more?"

Emily jumped in her chair. "What?" She looked up to find Green Fury pointing at her cup.

"Did you finish your drink, you want more?"

Emily shook her head. "Oh. Uh, yes. Please."

As Green Fury took her cup and started to refill it from the open bottles sitting on the floor between them, Emily fixed her gaze stubbornly forward. She'd either had way too much to drink...or not nearly enough.

* * *

The third time Emily saved Green Fury, the entire office knew about it. Well, the entire office knew about the first two, but this one was a bit more of a spectacle. It started with Wendy leaning over her desk and saying "Thought you might want to know your girlfriend's here."

Emily looked up from her computer. "My what? Who?"

Wendy pointed at the doors to the balcony, and sure enough there she was. Green Fury—well, Beatriz now—was leaning against the railing staring urgently in her direction. Emily was so surprised by that look of mortified vulnerability that she leapt up and powerwalked to the doors without even remembering to correct Wendy about Beatriz being her girlfriend.

"Hey, what is it? Is something wrong?"

Beatriz winced. "I'm really sorry to do this, I know you're working. I just...I was nearby, I couldn't think of who else to go to—"

"It's fine, what do you need?"

The superheroine pursed her lips. "Please tell me you have a sewing kit around here."

Emily rolled her eyes, almost offended. "Uh, of course. I've got one in my desk. And the backup one in my bag."

"And do you have somewhere private we can go?" When Emily's eyebrows rose, Beatriz sighed and pushed off the railing just enough to show the back of the left hip of her costume, where the material had ripped from the small of her back all the way down to past her left...Emily blushed and averted her eyes. "I was fighting the Bug-Eyed Bandit and one of his stupid robot bugs latched onto my butt. The last thing I need right now is a wardrobe malfunction in front of the tabloids."

Emily shook her head. "Right, of course. Yeah. Right this way."

She ushered Beatriz through the office, hand on the small of her back as if she were just guiding her rather than holding up the ripped part of her suit. They stopped at her desk long enough to get her sewing kit, then made a beeline for the copy room. By the time Emily was finished locking the door and drawing all the blinds, Beatriz had hopped up on the table against the far wall, right leg propped up and the...affected area hanging over the side. Emily's eyes widened, and Beatriz smiled sheepishly. "Can you...I can't reach."

"You want me to just..."

Beatriz shrugged. "Unless you want me to take my suit off, which..."

Emily blushed and hurried over to the table. No, she definitely didn't want that. And she definitely wasn't picturing it, especially not extrapolating from the teasing glimpse of beautiful brown skin she was getting right now. "Okay. Just...try to keep still." She knelt down, opening the plastic case and taking inventory. "Damn, there's no green. Is gray okay?"

"Yeah, as long as it holds long enough for me to fly home without flashing anyone I'm happy."

Emily snorted. "Your honor is safe in my hands, I promise." She licked her lips to wet the thread and thread the needle, then licked them again before she could speak. "On the subject of which...those rumors that were going around? About us? Apparently...some of my coworkers think we're dating. So, you know...I apologize for any looks you get on the way out."

Emily winced in anticipation, but to her surprise Beatriz laughed. "Oh my god. I just realized what this looks like." Emily looked up, and Beatriz grinned down at her. "I showed up to see you at work, and you dragged me in here with your hand on my ass and closed the blinds."

Emily's eyes went wide and her cheeks went scarlet. "I...I didn't...my hand was on your back!"

Beatriz's grin rose up at the corner of her mouth. "Didn't feel like my back..." When Emily averted her eyes, Beatriz's smile faded a little. "Hey, I'm just teasing. Don't worry about it. You're hardly the worst fake love interest the media's ever given me."

At that, Emily smiled. "Gee, thanks. Any more backhanded compliments you want to give me before I have full control over whether or not you get stabbed?"

Beatriz laughed again. "Aw, come on. I trust you."

That made Emily blush again, and this time Beatriz didn't smirk. She just looked off toward the door, and Emily shook her head. Right. Time to sew. She had to make it quick, before people who weren't Wendy started getting the wrong impression too.

Besides, she certainly didn't want to spend any more time with her hands pressed up against Green Fury's gorgeous, smooth, firm, shapely butt than absolutely necessary. Why would she?

* * *

The fourth time Emily saved Green Fury, she at least got a fancy dinner out of it. It was Friday, she was working late, and then suddenly there was Beatriz out on the balcony again. Unlike the wardrobe malfunction incident Emily was habitually trying not to think too much about, she didn't look frantic this time. But she did still look nervous.

"Hey," Emily greeted as she closed the door to the balcony. Teddy and a few other members of the R&D team were still working too, and there was no point in disturbing them. "What's up?"

"Hey." Beatriz smiled. Well, winced. "So...I'm really sorry I'm even doing this, and feel free to say no. But do you have plans for Sunday night?"

Emily blinked. "Oh. Uh...no, not really. Did you want to...hang out?" The words sounded weird even as they were coming out of her mouth, but...well, she was still having trouble pinning down what exactly their relationship was. She was maybe sixty, sixty five percent sure they were friends, and friends hung out together, right?

"Uh, sort of. See...there's this gala thing. For the Friends of Charm City Parks and Waterways. They want me to make an appearance, and it's for charity, so..."

Emily shifted nervously and chuckled even more nervously. "What, you mean like...like a date?"

Beatriz shrugged awkwardly. "Well, everyone thinks we're dating already, so..." When Emily didn't smile, Beatriz sighed. "Look, if I take a guy it'll be all the tabloids talk about anyway. At least maybe if I take you the people who think we're dating won't see it as a story and the people who don't will just assume I'm taking a friend. Which I am. I mean, if you want to come."

"Yeah, of course!" Emily winced at her own enthusiasm. Smooth, Locke. "If you're sure. I wouldn't want to embarrass you."

"I trust you," Beatriz said simply, and Emily felt her cheeks heat up. Why did Beatriz saying that always hit her so hard? After all, they were sixty to sixty five percent friends, weren't they? And friends trusted each other. Friends certainly didn't keep any massive secrets about what they'd had a few dreams about their friends bending them over a table and doing to them, right?

Emily shook her head. "Right. Great. Where and what time? And what should I wear?"

"Well, why don't I pick you up at your place around eight thirty? And I'll be wearing green, obviously, so, something complementary."

"Great. Will do. It's a date."

"Great. Sorry, I really have to run, see you Sunday!"

Emily absentmindedly waved after Beatriz as she lifted off, head swimming. She'd called it a date. Twice, and Beatriz hadn't corrected her. They were going on a date, in formalwear, in front of dozens of cameras and hundreds the richest, most influentional people in Charm City.

But no pressure, right?

* * *

The fifth time Emily saved Green Fury, she was sure it was going to be the last.

It was almost midnight and she was standing on the roof of her apartment building, surrounded by the smell of tar and old cigarettes that just made her stomach flip even more. She really needed to get out of this building; she was so close to putting a down payment on a condo...

Emily shook her head. One costly, ill-advised distraction at a time. She pressed the button on the Fury Signal.

She had almost enough time to reconsider, to pretend nothing was wrong and laugh the whole thing off and go back to stewing in silence and frustration, when Bea dropped out of the sky. "Hey. What's up?"

Emily pushed back her hair and tightened her bathrobe around her chest. This was a terrible idea. "Hey. Sorry, it's late, I probably interrupted something..."

Bea grinned. "Are you kidding? You saved my life. You just got me out a really horrible 'what are you' conversation." She struck a pose and flapped her hands out. "'Oh, are you Mexican, are you Puerto Rican, are you an alien? Is shooting fire out of your hands a Puerto Rican thing?'" Bea rolled her eyes. "And for the record, I'm Brazilian and I got my powers in an accident I'm not allowed to talk about." Emily chuckled. When her smile faded, Bea stepped closer. "Hey, are you okay? What's this about?"

Emily cleared her throat and held out her hand. "I, uh...I wanted to give this back."

She held out the Fury Signal, and Bea's eyes narrowed. "What? Why?"

Emily took a deep breath. No going back now. "Because I'm about to completely ruin our friendship and I figure once I do you won't want to see me again."

Bea tilted her head in confusion and opened her mouth to respond. Before she could, Emily took advantage of both those facts to take hold of Bea's waist, push herself to her toes, and go in for the kiss. Bea's immediate reaction was to suck in a breath, which just made the press of soft lips on soft lips last longer. When she pulled back, Emily couldn't even bear to look in Bea's eyes.

There was a long, awkward pause, silent except for Emily's shuddering breath and hammering heartbeat, before Bea cleared her throat. "How...how long have you wanted to do that?"

Emily's cheeks burned. "I guess...in retrospect...the whole time?"

"The whole time," Bea repeated in a voice Emily couldn't read. "Wow. Well, you were right. Friendship's ruined." Emily winced, only to feel Bea's hands on her shoulders. "I mean you're telling me I've been fantasizing about you ever since you climbed on top of me...and we could have been doing this the whole time?" Emily looked up in shock to find Bea grinning hungrily, those supernaturally warm hands sliding up her neck. "I am furious with you..."

Before Emily could respond, Bea dove down into another kiss. This one was deeper, wilder, hotter and wetter and better and Emily blushed when a tiny moan escaped from the back of her throat. Bea's hands were moving down her body, down the front of her robe, down to the belt.

"You know what's one of those classic superhero things I've never done?" Bea murmured into her skin as she kissed her way along Emily's jaw toward her ear. "Had sex on a rooftop..."

As her robe fell away, Emily moaned louder. And louder.

And louder.

* * *

"But you're okay?"

"Yeah. I lost my life savings and most of my stuff, but I'll bounce back. Everyone at work's been really nice." Emily snuggled deeper into Bea's side and her couch. The real shame was that they hadn't even gotten to break Emily's new condo in before it got blown up. And at this stage of their relationship, they were really enjoying finding new horizontal surfaces to break in. "Now it's just a matter of finding a new place. Not that your apartment isn't great, but I can't just stay here forever."

Bea's hand in Emily's hair slowed. "Well...you could actually." Emily looked up, and Bea shrugged. "You could just...stop looking and we could, you know...move in together. Officially."

Emily blinked. "Are...are you sure?"

Bea smiled sheepishly. "Well, I mean, I love you and I want you around all the time, so...yeah."

Emily broke into a grin. "I love you too." She leaned in for a kiss, and when she pulled back her head came to rest on Bea's chest. "You realize you just saved my life?"

Bea laughed. "Hey, I'm a superhero. That's my job." She let her arm slip back around Emily's waist. "Besides, I owe you like...five..."

Emily grinned. "Oh really?" She rose from her comfortable position, rolling over to straddle Bea's waist and slide her hands under her pajama top to the hot, smooth skin underneath. "Well then I guess you'd better start paying me back."

And Green Fury did exactly that.


End file.
